Procedures such as exercise testing, pulmonary compliance, and work of breathing have been found successful for evaluating pulmonary function. By exercising a patient on a treadmill and gradually increasing the workload (i.e., speed and incline), the physician can better assess cardio-pulmonary disease, which in its early stages generally does not manifest itself except under physical exertion. In order to help the physician perform these procedures more effectively, a microcomputer system has been developed to enable automated real-time collection, analysis and display of pulmonary compliance data. Work is in progress to complete an automated exercise procedure as well. Data is stored in a local disk data base for future reference.